White Clouds
by essenceofzedak
Summary: Shikamaru has a problem with daydreaming, Neji notices... ShikaNeji NejiShika Warning: Yaoi, lime


**White Clouds**

Author: essenceofthedark

Warning: shounen ai/yaoi (boyxboy if you didn't know), a tad angst and uhm… there will be a lime!

Pairing: ShikamaruxNeji

Author's note: O.o :shakes head: and I that always thought my first Naruto fic would be an Itasasu one… :sigh: so much for my imagination ;)

Gah… Christmas… what a troublesome time of the year… meh, so much stress etc… soooo here's some Christmassy-fic (or it was supposed to be) I wrote to escape the stress… nyaa enjoy! Oh and this story is set when both Shikamaru and Neji has become chunins (I haven't really seen that far in the series, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I don't even know if they both are chunins at once… gah). This is my first Naruto-fic, and my first yaoi story with sexual content… or hints at it…. Hope you likey:

Music I listened to while writing this fic: Cradle of Filth (Nymphetamine Fix), Garbage (Untouchable), Opeth (Death Whispered a Lullaby) and Tori Amos (Winter)

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Naruto? Hell no! If I owned it I 1) would not be a poor student trying to finish high school and 2) Naruto wouldn't be very… :cough: child-friendly… :shifty eyes: it would be full of uhm… gayness and some… :cough: action :D heehee

"_Even a genius can be a fool when it comes to love."_

He stared into a pair of cloudlike white eyes, not blind ones as one would think, but with better sight than most people could dream of. They reminded him so much of the clouds in the sky that he was so fond of; both offered a blissful white sanctuary from the rest of the world. Not that he would ever say that out loud as everyone would start to ask about his real feelings for the silver-eyed ninja. Mendokusai yo(o)!

Suddenly he realised that he had been spacing out and that the emotionless silver eyes were now looking at him. A fraction too late he tore his eyes away, blushing slightly. He had been caught staring because he had been off into his own little dream-world. And he was supposed to be a genius? Risking a quick glance at the shinobi with the silkily beautiful long hair he saw that he was making his towards him elbowing his way through the crowd of the Christmas-celebrating school-kids that was separating them, all the while ignoring the calls of his ex-team-mates asking him where he was going. Shit!

"…ne Shikamaru?" a female voice interrupted his thoughts and managed to distract him from his previous thoughts. He decided that if he was lucky he could explain his way out of whatever Neji was going to talk with him about, because, obviously Neji was on his way over to him since his eyes were all set on him, not letting him out of his eyesight even once. It was almost like a panther stalking his prey, and that he was the prey. Counting on his luck he glanced in the direction the voice came from. To his left from where he sat slouching on the bench a slim girl with long blonde hair pulled up in a pony-tail sat looking at him expectantly in wait of an answer. On the other side of the girl a heavily built boy sat munching on potato-chips looking pretty uninterested in the girl's monologue, now attempted dialogue.

"Now what?" he drawled lazily, glaring slightly at her. Her expression turned a bit sour as she realised that he hadn't been listening to her at all.

"I said 'don't you think that this get together with your old team-mates at the Christmas-party hokagesama(o) threw for konoha was a wonderful idea?'" To be honest he didn't think so, he had never particularly been fond of his ex-team-mates, they were nice and all he guessed, but they were way to troublesome. The girl was looking sternly at him and he got the feeling that it would be hell to pay later if he didn't answer her.

"Cheh… mendokusai" he snorted and turned his head away from her only to find himself staring into a pair of gorgeous silver-white eyes. Damn, he hadn't come up with what to say yet, damn that woman for distracting him with her silly questions. Girls could be so troublesome. And he was supposed to be a genius.

"…" Ino opened her mouth to say something, probably going to reply to his, in her opinion, insolent statement. She was probably going to lecture him of the importance of Christmas for the kids or how important it was to teach them how too many sweets and Christmas-food was going to make them fat or that it was important to get together with your old friends and team-mates once in a while or something of equal importance. Shikamaru wasn't in the mood to listen to neither. Presently he was being captivated by a pair of eyes that was staring just as intently back and he realised that he would have to listen to one of them. It seemed that he was caught between two evils. Mendokusai yo!

"I want to talk with you" the white-eyed shinobi(o) stated crossing his arms over his chest as he interrupted whatever Ino was going to say. Shikamaru wasn't about to deny that his heart leaped in his chest at the other boy's words, however, he did not just stare at him for a few minutes before his brain-process started working again after a momentarily shut down and he did certainly not blush, however faintly. No, he most definitely did not.

Not saying a word he rose casually from his sitting position giving the perfect impression of being bored. Not one more word was said as Neji started walking leaving Shikamaru to follow him. Ignoring Ino's indignant cries Shikamaru strolled casually after him, hands in his pockets, not giving away any of his nervousness. This was so troublesome, he should have run for it while he still had a chance to get away, it would have been less bothersome. If Neji had seen through him people would probably know about it tomorrow, and if his secret got out… well, it would be more troublesome than he wanted to think of.

Suddenly the other shinobi stopped and he noticed that they had rounded a few corners and that they were currently alone. Visibly swallowing he watched the other turn back to him and waited for him to say something. For a while they were only staring at each other and he found it increasingly harder for each second not to drown in the white cloudiness.

"You were staring at me" the other nin suddenly stated crossing his arms over his chest drawing his attention from his eyes. Shikamaru could have sworn that a flicker of amusement had twinkled in the other boy's eyes for a short second or two, but he wasn't sure.

"So were you" he drawled. He wasn't about to give this up without a fight no matter how troublesome it was. The other boy growled slightly and glared at him.

"I was talking about before" He swallowed, this was not good and his usually sharp brain was partly clouded from having that gaze scrutinizing him that intently. The butterflies in his stomach were also causing a distraction as were the beating of his heart. All the while Neji was looking at him intently and when it became clear to him that he wasn't going to say anything he smirked.

"You like me, don't you?" Neji asked, still with a smirk playing on his lips. Kuso(o), it seemed that he had already lost and that Neji had found his secret. Chikuso(o). He took a step backwards and felt his back connect with a wall. Damn, he was trapped.

"Wha…?" He stuttered trying desperately to find a way out of this, but before he managed to come up with something, Neji had moved forward until he was close. Very close. Too close. Shikamaru noticed that he was becoming quite flustered and that his breath had quickened.

"You do, don't you?" Neji came even closer until his face was mere millimetres away from his.

"I…" he swallowed again, feeling quite nervous with the sudden closeness. Then suddenly everything was happening very fast.

"You want me, don't you?" Neji said huskily before he pulled him towards him and crushed their lips together in a gentle, but not overly so, kiss. Shikamaru could feel Neji's lips move slowly over his and when he had come over his initial shock he closed his eyes and responded to the kiss, giving in to the intoxicating sensations, at the same time as Neji deepened it. As in a haze he could feel one of Neji's hands touch the back of his head and the other hand snaking around his waist pushing him closer. Shikamaru moaned lowly as he felt Neji trace his lips with his tongue before gently nibbling on his lower lip. Feeling Neji's hips grinding ever so slightly against his own bringing their arousals in touch, Shikamaru gasped silently, giving Neji a chance to slip his tongue into his mouth. Helpless against the warm, wet and slick feeling of the kiss he opened his mouth more, several wanton sounds escaping his lips. When had he ever become such a girl?

All coherent thoughts escaping his brain, all Shikamaru could do was hanging on in there as the kiss became more passionate, wilder. His hands gripped Neji's short-sleeved jacket in pure instinct to keep himself from falling. And then suddenly, it ended. Breathless he opened his eyes wondering why Neji had stopped.

"I told you you wanted me…" Neji said breathing a bit heavier than before, eyes half-lidded, before he dived in again. This time Shikamaru was more prepared for the kiss and as Neji's tongue found its way into his mouth again his eyes closed on their own account and he started sucking gently on it eliciting a moan from the other boy. His arms did automatically find their way around Neji's waist and he pressed himself a bit closer to the other, rubbing their arousals together again, making more wanton sounds escape him. Oh he wanted this, wanted this so badly. It felt like his body was on fire, driving him slowly mad with heat and intensity. He _needed _this, kamisama how he needed this. He felt his hands come in touch with Neji's long smooth hair and with nimble fingers he tied up the knot that held Neji's hair in place. Rubbing their tongues together Shikamaru moaned in ecstasy, not quite registering that Neji was moaning too.

When they both needed air they broke the kiss, both breathing heavily. As he was trying to catch his breath, Shikamaru's brain suddenly started working again. Cautiously he rested his head on the older boy's shoulder while trying to calm his wildly beating heart. Did this mean that Neji liked him in return? Or was he just doing this for a quick fuck? Needing the answers he pushed Neji a bit away, just enough so he could see his eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, the question coming more breathlessly out than he would have liked, but he hadn't quite regained his breath yet and, by the looks of it, neither had Neji.

"You have been watching me, wanting me, for a long time" was all the silver-eyed boy said, locking their gazes before he dipped his head down and started to nibble on Shikamaru's neck. He gasped as he felt a tongue slowly lap on the crook of his neck. He leaned back against the wall for support and his eyes slid half-closed in pleasure. He didn't know how he managed to tear himself out of the haze, but he did. Pushing Neji away again he looked to his side, not daring to look Neji in the eyes.

"That's hardly a reason" he argued breathlessly. He could feel Neji's eyes on him and suddenly he was glad he wasn't looking into the cloudlike eyes, if he had, he was sure he would have become mesmerised, hypnotised by his gaze, drawn towards him like a moth to the light. None of them said anything for a while, they just stood there synchronising their breathing, becoming one in breath and spirit.

"Because…" Neji began after several minutes, startling Shikamaru a bit "because I have been watching you, wanting you for a long time" Startled by his statement, Shikamaru looked up into his eyes again, surprised.

"I never noticed" he said half-whispering as his voice wouldn't work properly. Neji gave a half-smile.

"I doubt you ever would" he smiled, for once not smirking or glaring, gently down at Shikamaru. "Byakugan" he stated quietly, a faint red colour staining his cheeks. Shikamaru smiled a tiny smile; it made sense, why hadn't he thought about that? And he was supposed to be a genius?

His standing position was becoming a bit uncomfortable and as he shifted his almost forgotten arousal rubbed against Neji's making both of them moan in want. Shikamaru flushed a bit, he had almost forgotten their… predicament.

"Eager, aren't we?" Neji whispered huskily into his ear. Feeling Neji's breath on his ear Shikamaru's eyes closed as goose-bumps was formed on his skin and pleasant shivers ran down his spine.

"Wait" Shikamaru pushed him away again regretfully. "Our ex-team-mates will probably come looking for us" Neji was seemingly annoyed by yet another interruption but he sighed and activated his byakugan. When his eyes returned to normal he gave Shikamaru a quick, but bruising kiss. When the kiss ended he smirked as he leaned forward and started to nibble on Shikamaru's earlobe, drawing a startled half-moan from him.

"Hokagesama's speech has started" he whispered between small kisses he trailed down Shikamaru's neck(1). "They'll be occupied for some time" True. When the hokage had started her speech there was no way for anyone to sneak away without being seen and even though no one was forced by rules to stay, it was polite when you first were there to stay for the rest of the show. Besides, no one wanted to be impolite to the hokage so it was little chance that anyone would come looking for them.

When Neji started nibbling on his neck again Shikamaru had no objections and he wordlessly tangled his hands in Neji's hair as he closed his eyes, silently urging the other to go on. Soon the nibbling turned to sucking and Shikamaru felt his knees turn into jelly, it felt so wonderful. When Neji's hands sneaked under his shirt he gasped slightly and suddenly Neji's mouth was attached to his again, exploring his wet cave and sensually rubbed his tongue and the insides of his mouth with his tongue.

Neji's hands worked quickly and soon he had removed Shikamaru's jacket and shirt, leaving Shikamaru bare-chested and quite flushed. Looking at him with half-lidded eyes Neji used several seconds in admiring the view before he plunged down for another kiss. As the kiss ended because of lack of air, Shikamaru whimpered slightly at the lack of heat, he wanted more, dammit.

His dissatisfaction turned soon to a few moans as Neji was licking and kissing his way down his throat to his chest, leaving a trail of salvia and burning skin in his wake. Suddenly he felt something hot and wet brushing one of his nipples and as it sent deliciously pained shivers through his body straight to his groin he couldn't help but moan loudly and arch his hips, eager and almost desperate for more contact. This felt oh so good. If this wasn't bliss, then what was?

His question was soon answered as the wet hot cavern moved to encircle his other nipple while one of Neji's hands twisted the red and erect nipple in painful pleasure. Surely this was just another of his day-dreams, they used to get a bit out of hand lately. However, his daydreams never seemed this realistic. This felt much too real to be a dream, it was better than any dream he had had for that matter. The uneven wall behind him was digging into his back and helped amplifying the realness, not to mention his own excitement.

Suddenly the hot mouth left Shikamaru's nipple and he whimpered breathlessly in protest. Before he could voice his complaints in words the same mouth descended on his mouth again and stilled the protests. He gasped as he felt Neji grind into his hips. It felt as if he was burning, and he wasn't sure if he could stand more of the heat, no matter how much he craved it. His blood was running on fire and his breath only came out in small uneven gasps and whimpers between the kisses. The pressure behind the grinding was slowly at first, but soon it became desperate for more, more contact, more friction, more heat, more everything.

Then Shikamaru's eyes flew open and he inhaled sharply at the unexpected move from the other; somehow the hands of the other teen had travelled down to the hem of his pants and were starting to undo them with sure, slow motions.

"Naaah" it came out as a mix between a protest, embarrassment, pleasure and anticipation. In his ear he could hear Neji chuckle silently at his response as he torturously slowly slid down the zipper of his pants, in the process gracing his a bit more than half-raised member with a feather-light touch. At the touch his hips arched automatically a bit, wanting more, which emitted another chuckle from Neji.

"I never pictured you to be this responsive" he whispered, his breath tickling Shikamaru's throat and giving him more delicious shivers and drawing another moan from the younger ninja "… or this vocal" his voice had become more husky with lust now. 'Dear kamisama' Shikamaru thought, ignoring the vocal-comment 'if he keeps up this pace I won't last much longer'

As Shikamaru finished the thought Neji had gotten one of his hands into his pants and was now stroking his leaking member with slow, hard strokes meant to arouse. As the hand was definitely succeeding Shikamaru moaned loudly and arched up into the older boy's touch, giving up the last of his control of his own body. He wanted this, wanted it so badly that he forgot everything, his own insecurities that ha hadn't done this before, that Neji could be lying to him, that they were probably not the only ones that had avoided the Christmas-party, forgetting where they were, forgetting everything else but the white-hot burning desires that were currently boiling in his body. It was only him and the gorgeous, white-eyed, desirable, alluring shinobi.

And then the hand stops its ministrations and Shikamaru groaned out loud, very displeased with all the interruptions, but before he could inquire what it was this time he feels the other body that was pressed into his slid downwards as his pants was also dragged down and then he was engulfed by a white-hot inferno. A low scream escaped his lips at the mind-blowing sensation and it felt like he stopped breathing for a long second or two. It wasn't possible to describe the feeling, it was scorching him and he felt very light-headed, almost as if he was going to faint. It was so good that it hurt and he could feel tears gather in his eyes. He was dying, he was sure of it, but oh what an exquisite end this was. If this was how it was to be dying then he didn't mind at all. Then he could feel himself reaching his peak and with a little cry he came into the others mouth, trembling in the afterglow of his orgasm. Holy shit, he realised, Neji had just given him a blow-job…

Panting heavily he opened his eyes slightly and peered down on the older boy who licked his lips, swallowing the last of his seed. He felt almost dizzy from the experience and on one hand he wished that he could feel like this forever; content, satisfied, loved and wanted. On the other hand he wanted more; he wanted the other so badly.

-------------- Censored due to rules! Want the lemon? Go here: http / www. adultfanfiction .net/ aff/ story. php? no 544211889 (just remove the spaces) ------------------

Panting and still recovering they slid to the ground, arms and legs tangling. When he caught his breath, Neji slipped his arms around him and, surprisingly caring, nuzzled his neck slightly. Shikamaru felt that he became drowsy in the arms of the other boy and scooted closer, breathing in Neji's scent, trying not to think of the possibility that this might have been only a one-timer, that he had been lied to. 'Of course', he thought sarcastically, 'first afterwards my mind starts working properly enough to ask these questions' he shook his head, and he was supposed to be a genius? Mendokusai.

As his eyelids grew heavier and he was almost about to fall asleep when he felt Neji shake him slightly and he blinked tiredly and confused, what was it now? Oh, right. They were in public and the show would be over soon, it just wouldn't do to be found like this. Just imagine all the troublesome fuss that would be the result, it was something he was willing to avoid at almost all costs.

Neji stood up and started slowly to dress while eyeing Shikamaru, apparently neither knew what to say in this situation and an awkward silence settled between them. Then, as Shikamaru tried to stand he found that he just couldn't. His ass hurt like hell and he'd be damned if he could make his legs, that suddenly appeared to be made on jelly and he wondered what kind of jutsu Neji had performed to achieve that, cooperate with him. Sighing, he briefly closed his eyes before he looked up at Neji who by now was watching him with a somewhat puzzled expression. Then he could see realisation dawn upon the elder ninja and his expression became soon one of understanding. Neji gathered his clothes and started to dress him despite his small protests that he was perfectly able to do that by himself, thank you very much. His protests only gained him a look that said "really?" in a very, very sarcastic yet amused way.

Finally dressed Neji managed somehow to get him up from the ground, holding him bridal style. Shikamaru looked away from him in embarrassment over having to be dressed and lifted up like a little baby. Still, in his mortification he could see that as his legs wouldn't cooperate he had no other choice, unless he wanted to remain naked on the ground until someone found him or he could manage to talk sense with his feet.

Distantly he was suddenly aware of movements and after a while he noticed that Neji was walking through the streets of Konoha, but decidedly not towards his house and he looked nonplussed at Neji. When the other didn't say something he opened his mouth only to find that his throat was a bit sore from all the screaming and moaning he had done.

"Where…?" he started hoarsely, unable to voice more of the question as he wrapped his arms around Neji's neck to help keeping the balance.

"My house!" was the prompt answer he got and for a moment he was baffled. Home to Neji? In the pits of his stomach he felt his hopes getting up. Was that a sign that Neji returned his feelings? After all, he had said that he had wanted him for a long time, but that wasn't automatically the same as saying that he really liked him back. His head swam with all his thoughts as he was silently going through all unanswered questions and all the recent happenings in his head and he laid his head gently down on Neji's shoulder and he could feel sleep starting to claim him. Thinking was well and good, but he was exhausted and faintly he thought that it could all wait with being sorted out until afterwards as he nodded off to footsteps lulling him to sleep and his senses filled with the gentle, mild smell that was just so… Neji.

Owari(o)

(o) mendokusai yo – how troublesome/bothersome (yo is added to put emphasis on the word), hokagesama – hokage should be obvious for everyone (sama suffix added to a name (or title) out of respect, used on persons with high rank or gods, alternately someone you have great respect for), shinobi – other word for ninja, kuso – dammit, chikuso – dammit all to hell (not directly, but about the same in strength), kamisama – kami means god(s) (sama is already explained), owari – the end.

(1) I'm not sure if this is exactly how Byakugan works… have I got it right?

A/N: FINISHED! Finally! I can concentrate on my other fics now that this one's out of my system :D hehe

Review please… I really want to know what you think of this fic! Remember that comments are love! Show some love for the author :P


End file.
